User blog:FreudTastic/Antonio, the Shadow Fencer
Antonio de Vilentio, the Shadow Fencer is a champion in League of Legends. Abilities th seconds, Antonio's blade will be charged with shadows, and his next auto-attack with this charge will strike an additional time, dealing physical damage based on a percentage of his current AD . Cooldown reduction does not affect Remise, but the cooldown is reduced by 1 seconds every time Antonio strikes an enemy Champion. The cooldown of this passive is reduced by 1 at levels 6, 11, and 16. |cooldown = }} Antonio sends out a shadow. If the shadow connects with an enemy champion, it detonates, rooting the target for a short duration. Antonio then quickly dashes towards the target dealing physical damage when he arrives. This skill passes through and damages Minions, but will connect on Jungle Creeps, Dragon, and Baron Nashor. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 725 }} Antonio has a passive reduction on all Blind effects (such as Teemo's Blinding Dart, Quinn's Blinding Assault, etc.). |description2 = For a very short period of time, Antonio gains bonus Armor Penetration. |leveling = |leveling2= 15% |cooldown = 16 |cost = 75 |costtype = mana |range = }} Antonio strikes in a crescent strike in front of him, dealing physical damage. If the target is below 20% of their maximum health, Crescent Sweep will also knock his targets backwards. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 645 }} (+ % of max health) |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana (+ of current health) |range = }} Lore There were few who were born with the condition of being half-man/half-creature in the city-state of Demacia, but for one sudden occasion, such a birth was envisioned; A half-human/half-bat was born. His name was Antonio, and he was born into the wealthy family of de Vilentio, a close-friend family of the Laurents, and their prodigy child . Being quite stubborn and rude when he was a child, Antonio soon grew up to be more respectable towards people, especially Fiora. That could explain why he was so concerned of her when her father was revealed to be the greatest cheater and fraud of all of Demacia's duelists. He saw the shame and repulse that Fiora developed towards her father, and in an attempt to comfort her, he decided to spar with her. One-on-one, no tricks pulled. Even if he was no fencer back then, he felt it was the least he could do. Naturally, he lost the spar, but for some reason, that spurred Fiora on in carrying on the Laurent legacy, and become an honorable duelist. Seeing that she was determined to become better, Antonio decided to actually LEARN himself to fence. The road was clumsy, and often derailed for him, but he soon learned the ropes, and became quite an adapt fencer. He also had a talent for magic, but instead of Demacia's preferred Light Mage magic, he developed an affinity for shadows, and whilst that was not seen as a really 'big' travesty within Demacia, he was still a bit shunned for this. Deciding to show that shadows and light were both important, however, Antonio signed up for the League of Legends, and was welcomed to the Institute. Quotes ;Upon selection * "The shadows will pierce their hearts!" ;Attacking * "You are in the way of my sword's tip." * "Shadows take you!" * "Don't blink... you won't see your death coming." * "Cut a swath through them." * "I only attack because I must." * "For Demacia!" * "Demacia!" * "I'll put you in your shallow grave!" * "In Demacia's shadow, here I come!" * "The best defense is a good offense." ;Movement * "I move silently." * "Through the shadows." * "Yes, Summoner." * "Sí Summoner, I follow you." * "By your command, amígo." * "Sí." * "The lights also have shadows... that is to say, me." * "I move in the shades." * "The quiet beats of wings... approaches." * "Don't blink, or you won't see me." * "I yearn for a worthy challenge." ;Taunt Antonio swings his sword with a trail of shadows following it, and temporarily spawns wings of shadows behind him whilst trying to look intimidating. * "You should fear the shadows... lest they consume you!" * "The shadows have their eyes, ears... and of course, WINGS!" * "If you blink for only one second... it's the last mistake you'll do!" ;Joke Antonio flicks his rapier up and balances the bottom on his fingertip, then tosses it up to catch it on his finger again, but gets the sharp tip into his finger, causing him to jump around and flail his hand, then blow on the injured finger. * "You know, there is a very fine-defined border between being gifted, and just being a very good stu-DEEOOW! Ow ow ow!" * "Shadow and light are not that different from each other. Both are depending on the othe-AAAOO! Aow ow ow! Ooohhf!" * "I can handle this rapier like it is a child's toy, really. There's nothing dangero-OOOUUW! Aow ow, ouch! Man, that stung!" ;Taunting * "Hey, Madame Laurent... feel like trying me NOW, huh?" * "All these years, Fiora... and you still prioritize reputation before skill!" * "If I thought you were upnosy before, Fiora... I was GRAVELY mistaken." ;Taunting * "The light is nothing to rely on... shadows can EASILY snuff it out!" * "Luxanna, I wish not to harm you... but I have to fight you, in the end." * "You Light Mages are too reliant on the light... why don't you see equally upon the SHADOWS?" ;Taunting * "You, Nocturne... you are an abomination BORN from shadows!" * "So silly I am... I thought you'd be a REAL nightmare." * "You are naught but bad dreams piled up in a spectral prison... go back to the mind you came from!" ;Upon using Shaded Assault * "Here I come!" * "From the shadows of darkness!" * "Charge!" * "Coming for you!" ;Upon using Clear Sight * "I see your vital spots.." * "Your weak points lay bare!" * "A hole in your armor!" ;Upon using Requiem in Shadows * "Blink... and I'll vanish." * "You'll pay now... hide and seek~" * "This is what happens... when you let your guard down." Category:Custom champions